Cinderella's Happily Ever After
by tweety1985
Summary: BASED ON RODGER'S AND HAMMERSTEIN'S CINDERELLA. Cinderella's new life with the Prince
1. Chapter 1 Cinderella new life

**AN: I want you all to know this has nothing to do with Disney cartoon Cinderellas. This is for the "real people" version with Brandy as Cinderella, Whitney Houston as the Fairy Godmother, Paolo Montalban as Prince Charming, Whoopi Goldberg as Queen Constantina, Victor Garber as King Maximillian, and Jason Alexander as Lionel.**

A few hours, after Cinderella and Christopher Rupert(Prince Charming) got Married. After the wedding, they had a grand reception in their honor. While the reception was going on, Cinderella walks into the garden, where the water fountain is. When suddenly her fairy godmother magically appeared.

Fairy Godmother: (voice) Cinderella.

She turns around and saw her fairy godmother.

Cinderella: (smiles) Fairy Godmother. What are you doing here?

Fairy Godmother: (smiles) Came Here to say good-bye.

Cinderella: Good-bye, Why?

Fairy Godmother: (smiles) You have a new life here with the prince. So, my work here is done,

Cinderella: Will I ever see you again?

Fairy Godmother: (smiles) Always, I'll always be here for you when you need me.

Cinderella: Okay.

Fairy Godmother: (smiles) Bye Cinderella.

Cinderella: Bye Fairy Godmother and thank you for everything.

Fairy Godmother: (smiles) You're Welcome and remember the music is in you.

She blew her a kiss good-bye and magically disappeared.

Chris: (voice) Cinderella.

Cinderella: (yelled) I'm out here.

He walks outside and found her by the fountain.

Chris: (smiles) There you are. I've been looking all over for you.

Cinderella: (smiles) I'm just out here thinking about my new life here with you in this beautiful palace and I know you're going to cherish me with lots of love for the rest of my life. Even, though my stepmother and stepsisters couldn't.

Chris: (he kisses her hand) You don't have to worry about that now. Your new life is here with me and my parents.

Cinderella: (smiles) I wish my parents could have been here to see get married. I think about my parents a lot. Even, though my mother died when I was born and my father when I was 8 I couldn't stop thinking about them.

Chris: (smiles) It's a good thing to think about them. Always keep them alive in your heart.

Cinderella: (smiles) I wish you could've met them. They would've liked you.

Chris: (smiles) I would've liked them, too.

Cinderella: (smiles) I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you.

Chris: (smiles) Me too. I love you, Cinderella

She smiled happily with tears in her eyes.

Cinderella: (smiles) I love you, too Chris.

She wraps her arms around his neck and he wraps his around her waist as they kissed.

* * *

_**This is my first story in a movie. So, send me review and tell me what you think and send me some ideas to put in the next chapter(Cinderella's Wedding Night)**_


	2. An

I'm sorry I took so long update you guys on this story. I took a well deserve break, but I'm back. Better than ever, I promise I'll update you guys, soon. I haven't abandon you guy.


	3. Chapter 3 Her first night in the palace

Later that evening, Cinderella was in her room, changing out of her wedding attire abd into a pretty lavender dress. When she came out of her room, Lionel walks up to her.

Lionel: Good Evening, your highness.

Cinderella: (smiles) Hello, Lionel.

Lionel: I've come to take you to the dining room for dinner.

Cinderella: Chris and his parents are waiting for me?

Lionel: Actually, the king and queen already had their dinner. It's just you and the prince for tonight. I had the table specially made for the both of you.

Cinderella: (smiles) Thank you, Lionel.

Lionel: It's my pleasure, your highness.

He escorts her to the dining room.

Seconds later, they arrived to the dining room.

Lionel: Before we go in, the prince told me to tel to close your eyes. It's a surprise.

She closes her eyes. He walked her into the dining room.

Lionel: You can open your eyes, now.

She opens her eyes and saw the table was beautifully set for two with candlelight and rose petals all over the table.

Chris walks into the dining room.

Cinderella: (smiles) Wow, this looks amazing.

Chris: (voice) I thought you would like it.

She turns around to sees Chris.

Cinderella: Like it. I love it. Did you plan all this.

Chris: (smiles) Well, since this is your first night here at the palace and I thought I make your first night here, more special.

Cinderella: (smiles) Aww, thank you.

Chris: I do have a gift for you.

He took his hand away from behind his back and handed her a single, red rose.

Cinderella: It's beautiful, thank you.

Chris: There aren't enough roses in the world to match up your beauty.

Cinderella: (smiles) Nobody has ever told me that before.

Chris: Well, I meant every word.

Cinderella: Thank you.

Chris: Now, shall we have dinner.

Cinderella: (smiles) yes, we shall.

They walked over to table and Chris held out the chair for Cinderella and pushed her in as she sat down. He walks over to the other side of the table and sits down.

Later that night, Cinderella was sitting by her bedroom window and looking up at the stars, when a dove flew into her hand and she was petting it. Then she let's the dove go.

Chris: (voice) Is it okay to come in?

Cinderella: (yelled) Hang on a second.

She fixed her hair a little bit and took her robe off and layed it on the bed.

Cinderella: (yelled) You can come in, now.

He walks into the room and he admired her beauty in her beautiful nightgown.

Chris: (surprised) Wow, you look more beautiful when I saw you for the first time.

Cinderella: (smiles) Thank you.

Chris: (smiles) I got something for you.

Cinderella: What is it?

Chris: (smiles) It's a surprise.

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a little blue box and gives it to her. She opens it and inside it was a diamond heart shaped necklace.

Cinderella: (surprised) Oh my, I don't know what to say. It's beautiful.

Chris: Here, let me help you put it on.

He put the necklace around her neck.

Chris: (smiles) Think of it as my wedding present to you.

Cinderella: But, I don't have a wedding present to give you.

Chris: (smiles) You already did.

Cinderella: What did I give you?

Chris: (smiles) Your love.

She smiles at him.

Cinderella: I really gave that to you.

Chris: The one thing I wanted more than ever, was fall in love and you gave it to me. Marrying you is the perfect wedding gift.

Cinderella: (smiles) So, your gift is me.

Chris: (smiles) Yes.

She wraps her arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around his waist as they kissed. Then he picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. He gently laid her on the bed as they kissed.

_**Sorry, for the long wait. I hope you like the chapter. If you have any ideas for the next chapter, post it on the review.**_


	4. Chapter 4 First day in Palace

The next morning, sunshine crept through the ivory white curtains surrounding the bed. Cinderella smiled and stretched leisurely, sending a hand search over the satin coverlet for Chris. But nothing ws there, She sat upright clutching the sheets to her. She look over and saw a small bouquet of pink, red, white, and yellow roses with a note. She smelled the roses and smiled. Then she open the note.

Dearest Cinderella,

You looked so peaceful this morning, I couldn't bear to wake you. I had to make a quick trip to france to see the ambassadors of france. I'm sorry for not being here when you wake up, my dearest. So, when I get back I promise we'll spend the whole day together.

Your loving husband,

Christopher.

Lionel walks into her bed chamber.

Lionel: Good morning, your highness. You slept well?

Cinderella: Very well, thank you.

Lionel: Come in ladies.

Three ladies walked into the room.

Lionel: Your highness, I liked you to meet Rosa your lady in waiting.

The first lady step forward.

Cinderella: How do you do.

Rosa Curtsied.

Lionel: And this is Eva and Louise. They're going to help you pick out what you're going to wear and what jewelry and shoes you're going to wear.

Cinderella: How do you do, ladies.

They Curtsied.

Lionel: Well, I'll leave you ladies in your hands, your highness.

Cinderella: Thank you.

Lionel walks out.

Cinderella: Well, I'll let you ladies get to work.

Rosa: What would you like to wear today, your highness.

Cinderella: The lilacs today with the amethysts.

They Curtsied and started to get to work. Eva started brushing out her hair, braiding it, and twisting it up. Louise placed the matching jewelry, shoes, dress, and undergarments. Rosa pull the strings from her corset to make sure it's tight and secured.

Few minutes later, Cinderella Is dressed and ready for today, She walked down the hallway to the dining room.

She walks into the dining room, where she found the king and the queen, having breakfast. They looked up and saw her as she walks in.

Constantina: (smiles) Well, good morning.

Maximilion walks over to her and kisses her hand.

Maximilion: (smiles) Good Morning, my dear.

Cinderella: (smiles) Good Morning, your majesties.

Maximilion: (smiles) Cinderella, you don't have to call us your majesties. Your're part of this family now.

Cinderella: What can I call you?

Maximilion: (smiles) You can call me, Father.

Cinderella: I can call you, Father.

Maximilion: (smiles) Of course. You're part of this family. You should be treated like part of this family and that's how we're going to treat you, like a daughter.

Cinderella: (smiles) Thank you.

He kisses her on the forehead and hugs her.

Maximilion: Now that's settle, would you like to join us for breakfast?

Cinderella: (smiles) Of Course, I'd love to.

Maximilion: I bet you're starving.

They walked to the table.

Cinderella: I am actually.

She sits down with them.


	5. Chapter 5 Her talk with the king

Later that afternoon, Cinderella was sitting outside by the fountain while reading. She loves reading outside because it's quiet and peaceful. Maximilion walks up to Cinderella.

Maximilion: It's a nice day to sit outside and read.

Cinderella: (She looks up to him). Yeah, it is nice.

Maximilion: You mind if we talked.

Cinderella: No, not at all.

He sits right next to her and she closes her book.

Maximilion: Chris, told us about your parents. I'm so sorry.

Cinderella: Thank you.

Maximilion: When did they passed away?

Cinderella: Well, my mother passed away, when I was born. Then when I was five, my father got remarried to a woman named Helenette. Then when I was eight, he died. That's when my world was turned upside down; pretty much I don't have a family.

Maximilion: What about your stepmother?

Cinderella: My stepmother and I are not very close.

Maximilion: Why?

Cinderella: Because after my father died, she turned me into her servant in my own house.

Maximilion: Why would she do that?

Cinderella: I don't know. When I first met her, she was very nice to me. But, everything changed.

Maximilion: How did it changed?

Cinderella: Well, she would make me cook, clean, scrub floors, and do laundry. I hated every bit of it. I dreamt about leaving so many times.

Maximilion: Why didn't you leave?

Cinderella: I didn't have the courage to leave or stand up to her. That night my stepmother came home from the ball, she said something to me that hurted me deeply.

Maximilion: What did she say?

Cinderella: Well. First I asked her why is it so hard for her to imagine and she said that I'm common and my mother was common, too. I could wash my face and put on a clean dress, but underneath I was common. She also said if Chris choose me as his bride was laughable and that my father was weak , spoiled me rotten and filled in my head with thoughts and dreams will never come true. After she said that, it broke my heart into thousands of pieces. That's when I knew I couldn't stay there.

Maximilion: You want to know what I think.

Cinderella: What?

Maximilion: I think your stepmother is wrong. When I look at you, I don't see a common girl. I see a beautiful young princess and a future queen.

Cinderella: (smiles) really?

Maximilion: (smiles) really?

Cinderella: Thank you.

Maximilion: Tell me Cinderella, when was the last time you visited your mother and father's grave?

Cinderella: I never got to chance to visit my parents, since my father's funeral.

Maximilion: Well, how about tomorrow.

Cinderella: What?

Maximilion: How would you like to visit your parents grave?

Cinderella: I would like that, very much.

Maximilion: (smiles) Good.


End file.
